beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Containment field
A containment field is an energy barrier that prevents non-corporeal entities from passing, while still permitting solid matter and living beings through. It resembles an invisible, bubbling shield that can be shaped to fit any space or form. It is most often seen around a rift, a safety measure to prevent the entities from invading the physical world. Examples After the disaster involving the first condenser, the DPA constructed a containment field around the Black Sun to prevent a similar occurrence. As the rift was so large as well as self-sustaining, the entire system was built to be operated remotely or on automatic so humans would rarely need to enter the containment chamber, if ever. When the Kazirstani military constructed another condenser at the bottom of a lake bed, they too built a containment field around the rift to prevent entities from attacking personnel within the facility. The containment field resembled a blue wall of shimmering energy, powered by a series of massive cables. Portable Containment Field Belt To provide added protection against entity incursion, the DPA developed portable field generators that could be worn on equipment belts. These self-contained containment field belts created a human-shaped bubble of energy that could protect the wearer against entities for a brief time. Personnel entering the condenser chamber at the DPA were required to wear them, as were security guards assigned to protect the facility in case the primary containment field should fail. Events The containment field at the Kazirstan military facility was quite strong. It was able to temporarily separate Aiden from Jodie Holmes, even exorcise Aiden from the Kazirstani officer he was possessing at the time. Jodie and Ryan Clayton were taken prisoner and dragged to an interrogation chamber further into the facility. Aiden had to trace the power supply of the containment field back to its source, destroying it so that he could reconnect with Jodie. Unfortunately, this also allowed allowed the entities out, setting off a chain reaction that destroyed the base and killed all military personnel within. Later on, Nathan Dawkins deactivates the containment field at the DPA facility in a fit of insanity. He intends to allow the rift to grow and the Infraworld to fill the physical world, allowing life and death to become one. He damages the remote controls, disabling the containment field permanently. With no other option, Jodie and her friends enter the chamber to shut down the rift for good. During this latter incident, it is discovered that the portable containment fields are not perfect. They only provide minimal protection, and the people within can still be harmed by entities instead of being killed outright. However, they are better than nothing, which is why Jodie and the others put them on before entering the containment chamber. Still, Cole Freeman is seriously wounded by an entity and has to stay behind. When Jodie's containment field fails while inside, Ryan Clayton gives her his. He manages to survive until Jodie returns from the other side of the rift. During the Epilogue, Jodie and/or Zoey can be seen standing on a ridge, looking out at a massive rift swallowing a city. They are protected by containment field belts, indicating the technology has improved over the last twelve years. Category:Beyond: Two Souls